Not so perfect
by XRivalX
Summary: Adachi hates the boy. The so called "Mr. Perfect" was everything he wished he could be in high school. But thats alright. Because Adachi is the only one who gets to see that side of him that can't even take a few harsh words. And he loves it. Sadly hes also quite infatuated with the boy. what a pity. slight Yosuke/Souji main pairing Adachi/Souji.
1. Chapter 1

**((AN: First try at persona fanfiction hope people aren't too out of character in this!))**

Souji falls onto his futon not caring that he's still in his day clothes. The investigation team had just saved the idol Rise Kujikawa otherwise known as Risette and he was overcome with fatigue. He had hoped that when he woke up in the morning his body wouldn't be aching so bad, although these thoughts were short lived as he fell into a deep sleep. In the morning Souji had dressed in his usual white polo and dark khaki pants, Nanako had went to a friend's house so he had locked up the house and headed down to Junes. Finally reaching his destination he spotted his friends at their usual meeting spot. "Hey partner!" Yosuke shouted with a giant smile on his face, "Hey." Souji said nonchalantly as everyone else waved and greeted him warmly. "Man that was tough.." Yosuke said along with a yawn "Yeah. But we wouldn't have been able to get through it without senpai right?" Kanji said turning to Souji. Chie even stopped shoveling steak down her throat to add to his praise "Yeah! I'm really glad we chose you to be our leader!" Souji tilted his head down to hide the heat coming to his face, he wasn't used to people openly praising him like this and honestly wanted them to stop but strangely forbid himself to tell them too.

Adachi wandered into the Junes food court hoping to god he wouldn't have to see and his little wannabe detective team. But these thoughts came to a halt when he heard various words of praise coming from their usual table. _'oh great.' _Adachi thought to himself, a grimace spreading across his face. _'just fucking great.' _He then hid himself behind a cluster of balloons to mimic their words. Seeing them all arise, Adachi fled the scene and returned to his normal spot in front of the elevators. Adachi stood gazing out the window until the elevator opened. Only Souji stepped out. Adachi quickly turned his head back to the window before Souji could notice he was looking, Adachi had minimal interest in the boy yet most of the time swore he hated his guts. Souji, now out of the elevator turned to Adachi and greeted him. Adachi turned to look over his shoulder as if he hadn't realized his presence and gave him a goofy smile. It was all he could do to not rip his throat out. "Hey Souji-kun. What brings you here?" Adachi asked, as if he really cared. "Oh. I came to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?" Souji asked with a carefree smile on his face. Adachi stood dumbfounded, yet he got a bit of a charge out the question. Souji Seta-no. _ ! _Wants him over for dinner? The same guy who has all sorts of women trying to get with him everyday? What a riot! Adachi didn't bother hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes "But what about Dojima? It'll just be me and you right? Wont that be awkward?" Adachi inquired only half caring about an awkward situation. Souji shook his head "No. I'm fine with it. I'm just requesting that you stay a while." Adachi didn't even wait a second after his statement to say yes in a hurried manner. Souji smiled that same carefree smile once again and walked away, oblivious to the obvious laughter Adachi was stifling.

Adachi rang the doorbell to the Dojima residence once again, he was starting to get impatient. He heard a muffled curse through the door as it slid open "Sorry to keep you waiting." Souji said with an apologetic smile. "Nah, its fine!" Adachi said as he tossed his shoes next to the door, lightly chuckling as Souji straightened them with his foot. "So what's on the menu?" Adachi said while sitting at the kitchen table. "I honestly didn't know what to make but…" _'Get on with it already.' _Adachi thought to himself "But I tried making some ramen being that I don't cook it much." Adachi eyed Souji as he nervously fidgeted, most likely making him even more uncomfortable. "S-Sorry for experimenting with your dinner." Souji said while placing steaming bowls of ramen onto the table. "It's fine." Adachi said while beaming, sure he always ate instant ramen but the smells coming from the bowl in front of him were irresistible. Souji then clapped his hands together and put his head down, only to have his chopsticks in his hands in seconds. Adachi slowly reached for his chopsticks and proceeded to reluctantly bring a noodle up to his mouth. Souji darted his eyes back and forth from his bowl to Adachi's lips and finally looked down satisfied that the detective had started wolfing down the food. "Wow Souji-kun! This is delicious!" Adachi exclaimed meaning every word. "Glad you like it." Souji said with a half smile acting as if he didn't care. The two males later proceeded to sit on the couch after Souji offered Adachi a can of beer. Throughout the night Adachi could almost sense every time the boy's eyes glanced over him in a quick motion, making him somewhat suspicious. To confirm his suspicions Adachi scooted a little closer to the boy, making him jump. "Man. Whoever gets to marry you is real lucky eh?" Adachi said slurring his voice on purpose. "Y-Yeah I guess so." Souji murmured while he slightly moved his knee away from Adachi's only to have it in the same position as he moved closer. "Matter a' fact it'd be really cool you'd let me marry you!" Adachi said smiling to his ears as Souji's face turned beet red. Ah. This was _truly _golden. What fun he could have! Adachi lifted up his hand to tenderly touch Souji's face who's eyes were wide and large. Adachi slowly leaned in to peck him on the lips, only to have Souji press in closer. Surprised by this Adachi pulled out of the kiss and put his finger on Souji's lips "Man. You're way to cute you know?" Adachi whispered making Souji's heart beat a little faster. "I u-um.." Souji blabbed out as he tried to find the right words to say. "It's alright." Adachi said as he stood up and headed to the door. "See ya around." He said quietly and he exited the home leaving Souji on the couch.

Souji had went straight to bed after the evenings happenings. It was odd. He didn't know how to feel. He only knew that the intimate moment he spent with Adachi was something that made his heart race just by thinking about it. He eventually blamed it on his hormones being that there was no way he thought of the detective that way right? _Right?_

**((Well that came out better than I expected. There will of course be more chapters to come, and more thoughts from Adachi. I'm making this as I go along so bear with me!))**


	2. Feelings?

**((AN:And were back! This story contains spoilers of many kinds, mainly for the months after August.))**

The two fools didn't speak to each other for about two weeks. One was too confused and conflicted to even say hello and the other was simply waiting for the other fool to approach him. Adachi wandered through the Junes food court to make it seem like he was being a good cop and going on patrol. Adachi bumped into someone, not paying attention and cursed lightly under his breath.

"O-Oh! Sorry man." The person said eyes widening when they came in the direction of Adachi. Adachi brushed himself off '_Some people..' _ he thought in anger although anger soon turned to irritation as Adachi connected eyes with the boy in front of him '_Ugh. The Junes brat.' _Adachi thought sourly as Yosuke proceeded to ask him a question.

"Hey, you seen Souji? I can't find him anywhere." Adachi's face scrunched up if only for a moment, because knowing that Souji was in Junes was actually one pleasant thing that he came to know.

"No afraid I haven't." Adachi said with a sincere smile on his face "But I'd be glad to help look for him!" And so their search began. Now, Adachi had never been one for busting his ass for the welfare of another person but he decided he'd change that rule just for today.

The two males searched and searched but to no avail. The older of the two stopped in front of a topsicle stand and craned his head back and yelped (_A_ _damn manly yelp mind you!) _as he saw two surprisingly calm grey eyes.

"Oh. Adachi-san thanks for finding Yosuke for me." Souji said with a more charming version of his carefree smile (_Adachi could have sworn he saw three housewives faint out of the corner of his eye)_ "W-What!? Find me? We've been looking all over for you!" Yosuke said as he started to fume.

"Ah. Sorry, but anyway shouldn't we get going Yosuke? It's getting late and I'm hungry." Souji said with an (_almost)_ cute pout on his face. "You're right. Lets head to Aiya then." Yosuke said, a dorky grin pervading his face. "Well lets head out partner." Souji said as he locked arms with Yosuke and pulled him away "O-Oh! Bye Adachi-san!" Yosuke yelled as he was being dragged away. Adachi heard a strangled "And hey partners my line!" As the duo grew further out of sight.

Souji angrily plopped himself down into a seat when they reached Aiya but quickly straightened up when Yosuke sat next to him.

"So, how's life been treating ya'?" Yosuke asked with a smile on his face. Souji snickered "Heh. You would know being that you spend every moment of it with me." Yosuke's face flushed as he stuck his tongue out at his friend. What he had said wasn't too far off though they did spend a lot of time together. Souji slouched over in his seat placing his face a tad bit too close to Yosuke's.

Yosuke smiled and joking put his fist up to Souji's face. "I don't have to "get even" with you again do I?" Souji chuckled and retracted his head back to the seat.

"Ah. The food is here." Souji said as if trying to dodge the subject. Yosuke quickly whipped his head around and smiled at the food on the trays.

Adachi was pissed. Borderline _pissed_. He was pretty angry about Souji just blowing him off like nothing had happened between them, did the boy recover that fast? Or. No wait. Something panged in Adachi's head, something that said the brat was waiting for him to do something. He wanted to play dirty? Well that was fine because Adachi was as good as hell at playing dirty.

One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps.. "Hello Dojima residence." A tired sounding voice grunted out. "Hey Dojima-san! Sorry to just call out of the blue like this but uhh.." Dojima grunted as if telling Adachi to speed it up.

"I was just wondering if I could come over tonight!" Adachi chirped feeling intimidated by the silence on the other end.

"I guess that's okay, just be warned you're watching Souji if you do." Adachi cracked a disturbing smile "That's absolutely fine sir!" He said as his eyes shimmered with mischief. "But..why does Souji need a sitter?" Adachi inquired. Dojima sighed and explained to Adachi how Souji used his night job as an advantage to sneak out at night. Adachi snickered _'Serves him right' _ "Well. See you later Dojima-san!" Adachi said stifling laughter as he hung up. Now this was going to be fun.

Adachi arrived at the Dojima residence around seven (he was supposed to come at six thirty but he ran into this nagging old lady..) and was actually starting to lose hope. Dojima never mentioned if Nanako was home or not and Adachi definitely wasn't rude enough to bad talk Souji if Nanako was home. To his delight Adachi stepped in and got no happy squeak of a greeting no, he got the sweet sight of Dojima grabbing his coat and Souji staring at him from the floor. Dojima looked to Adachi and bid him a farewell as he left out the door. After Dojima left Adachi inched over to the couch, sat down, and surveyed Souji carefully. Souji didn't look anything like his "Normal perfect self" His hair was messy, he was sprawled out on the floor haphazardly, and most shocking at all he hadn't even bothered to show he had noticed Adachi's appearance other than cutting him a glance or two.

"Got in trouble huh?" Adachi said lowly making Souji sit up and look at him. "Yes. And?" Souji almost hissed out. "Jeez. Sorry for asking questions." Adachi sneered eyeing Souji even more, attempting to make him uncomfortable. Souji got up and made his way over to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when Adachi stood up. "Did you want some coffee too?" Souji asked dismissing the fact that Adachi was obviously watching him closely.

"Oh! If you're offering sure!" Adachi said as he sat at the kitchen table. Souji gave Adachi a nervous smile and proceeded to make the coffee. After the coffee was done Souji set both of their mugs down at the table and sat down.

"Was there a reason for that?" Souji asked as Adachi quirked an eyebrow. "What you mean the last time I came over?" Adachi said as he nonchalantly leaned back into his chair "Not really. Just to mess with you a bit I guess." Souji took another sip of his coffee "I see." He whispered out putting his head down onto the table. "What? You want to do it again?" Adachi asked, lowering his head to Souji's level. Souji rose his head up and looked into Adachi's eyes trying not to widen them.

"I. No. We shouldn't." Souji objected getting up from the table, searching for an excuse to go to bed. Adachi grabbed Souji's arm yanking him down bringing their faces dangerously close. Souji's throat was dry. He definitely wanted to, but he knew he really shouldn't because it was wrong. Unfortunately for Souji Adachi decided for him and smashed their lips together. Normally that sort of contact would have felt uncomfortable, but coming from Adachi it almost felt sweet. Souji broke the kiss not because of a lack of air, but because his lips felt like they were burning and his stomach knotted up a bit. Adachi smiled up at Souji and went blank faced as Souji put his head to his shoulder. Adachi wasn't used to big displays of affection at all. So when Souji did this Adachi just sat until Souji eventually rose off of him with tired eyes. Adachi suddenly felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Loneliness. Souji had laid out on the couch by now leaving Adachi to sit at near the base of his feet.

Adachi considered getting up and heading out for the night, not because he was tired but because of the tired almost sad look on Souji's face. It made him a little sick that he wasn't taking pleasure in the expression. Adachi moved to stand and felt a hand ghost over his thigh.

"Don't go yet." Souji's voice called out sounding as if all the air had been taken out of his lungs. Adachi turned to Souji and smiled hoping it would make himself not feel like a total piece of shit. Souji smiled back and laid his head back down onto the couch. Only minutes later Adachi could hear a soft snore coming from Souji and decided to get up.

Adachi slipped off his jacket as he walked to the bus stop cursing at the heat. By the time the bus arrived Adachi felt like passing out on the curb, but restrained himself. Adachi had to force himself to stay awake on the bus so he wouldn't miss his stop, although this lead to some unwanted thoughts. He thought about the taste of vanilla and coffee on Souji's lips and the way he didn't back away from his harsh kiss. Adachi sighed heavily as the bus reached his station, he quickly ran up to his apartment and unlocked the door. Adachi's place wasn't bad but It wasn't really great either. It could accommodate two people although it only seemed so small because of how cluttered the place was. Adachi slipped off his dress shirt and fell onto his futon. He didn't know when but he started thinking about Souji's sleeping figure. He wondered how he would look curled up next to him in one his dress shirts. Adachi groaned. Sleep just never came easy did it?


End file.
